


French Fries and Lobsters

by R_Armchair



Category: The L Word: Generation Q (TV)
Genre: Finley’s Fashion Sense, Gen, Sisters, episode s01e07, seafood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Armchair/pseuds/R_Armchair
Summary: Maribel continues to press Sophie about the Finley thing.
Relationships: Sophie Suarez & Maribel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	French Fries and Lobsters

“I’m starving, I know you wanted barbecue, but...” Maribel cocked an eyebrow while looking at her sister’s shirt, “...can’t we get seafood?Those lobsters are getting to me.Taunting me with their buttered tails.‘Eat me.We’re delicious.’”

“What’re you talking about?”Sophie grabbed at her polo,stretching the hem away from her stomach.“Damn, I told Finley if she was gonna live with us she needed to stop sneaking her shit into our laundry.She’s allowed to run her own loads.Lazy.”

There was a smile catching at the corner of mouth.What was with Finley and food prints? That day in the hospital, all of the snacks she’d carried had blended right into her top.French fries, hamburgers, and pizza slices against that baby blue background.The fabric had been so soft when Sophie had been pulled into a hug.She’d buried her face in the cotton like a security blanket.Dani’s expensive silk blouses were always cold to the touch.

She smoothed the fabric over her belly.

“She moved in?Don’t be starting off with these pendejadas when my stomach is empty.”Maribel frowned.“There _was_ tongue, wasn’t there?”

“That was a while ago.Her sugar-daddy kicked her out when the wife came home.”She attempted redirecting the conversation by pointing at a restaurant across the street.“We haven’t tried that place before.”Her question was met with a pointed look.“Ok fine.There was a _little_ tongue.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because. Can we just acknowledge the ridiculousness of Finley’s outfit? She paired a fast food shirt with those red and white retro-diner/picnic blanket print sneakers. She was the embodiment of FOOD.
> 
> And then Sophie waltzes up in that lobster shirt, which looks nothing like her other clothes. 🤔


End file.
